Immortal
by Butterflyhater
Summary: Allen an immortal (not a Vampire) has live a long life, and is tired of living and ready to just die. that was until he met a little girl.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not Own D. Gray Man

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

Chapter 1: Life

I laid on the snow covered ground wishing for Death to take me soon. How cruel Death has been towards me; leaving me alive for so long on this wretch planet. How I lost faith in the human race in no longer care if they are destroy. I only wish to be destroy with them if they do.

When I felt something warm on my cheek; I open my eyes slowly. A little Asian girl with pinks tails who look about 8-10 years old, she had her hand on my cheeks. Wearing a big pink jacket that was good for this time of year.

"Mr. if you lay in the snow you'll get sick." Said the little girl.

"I do not care I only wish to die." I said in a rush voice trying to shoo the little girl away. And gladly she left, everything was peaceful again.

When a blanket was thrown over my head I pull it off quickly, spotting the girl. I balled up the blanket and threw it back at her. "Let me die in peace child." I growled.

"No! No! No!." The girl screamed, and begin to cry "Don't die, like my mom and dad." She cried.

Sitting up I gather the child against my chest, I didn't mean to make her cry. "I'm sorry, I won't die here." I said keeping my voice cool and calm, as the child cry on my chest. "What is your name child?"

Looking up at me the child had tears fall from her eyes and snot falling from her noses. I smile at her. "Lenalee." The child answer.

"That a pretty name." I said smiling. "Don't you wish to go home."

"No." She said hugging me tighter

At that time I remember her telling me her parents died. I also remember walking pass a funeral going on. That must have been her parents.

"You know if you lay in the snow for to long you'll get sick." I said nonchalantly, Lenalee look back up at me. There was now less tears in her eyes. " And I don't think your brother would like that." I said remember seeing a boy next to the pink tail child.

"Know he wouldn't like that." Lenalee whimper.

" Isn't it time for you to go home, I'll even take you there if you like." I said giving her a weak smile.

Nodding her head she stood up away from my chest. When she was gone she toke her warmth to. Standing up as well, Lenalee put her hands in mines. And we walk slowly as she guide me towards her home.

It was 3 hours later and we were close to the heart of Lenalee's town, when we stop in front of an average house of this time. And we stood there for 5 minutes.

"What your name?" Lenalee asked breaking the silences.

"Allen." I whisper, it been so long since I said my own name as well as heard it.

"Allen, why do you have bandages on your face, and why is your arm a weird color, and your hair white?" Lenalee asked tears prickling up.

I laugh, I had forgotten how humans see my appearances. "Why so many question little one, do you truly not wish to go home." I said bending down to reach her level "You'll make your brother sad."

"I know." Lenalee said crying, so I brought her close so she could cry on my shoulder. "Promise me you'll be at that the place we met." Lenalee said lifting her head off my shoulder and staring me in the eyes.

Her eyes held defiance, that told me she wasn't going to take no for and answer. In so I laugh "I promise I'll be at the place we met." I said still laughing. It only every once in a while that you find a interesting, pure human.

The next day Lenalee found me in the same place, in so on in the next 5 years she was always able to find under the dead cherry blossom tree. Laying on either grass or snow. But all in all every time Lenalee saw me her face would brighten up.

She would sometimes spend a whole day with me, telling me about school, her friends, and her crazy brother. And I was always happy to hear her speak. But after everyday we met, she'll make me promise to be here the next day.

So over the 5 year I watch her grow while I stayed the same. She only ask me once why I didn't age like her. My answer sadden her, even if it wasn't the whole truth; she never ask again.

"Allen, I'm 15 now." Lenalee said one after noon of a Saturday. Her birthday was on May 11. She had grown much over the years. Her hair now longer then mine which, I kept the length under my chin.

"happy birth day Lenalee." She smiled at me, then lean close to me and close her eyes. When her lips touch mine she pull back quickly blushing extremely red.

I laugh, not at her but at her boldness and then sudden shyness. So grabbing her by the waist I pull her against me and kiss her. Pulling away I laugh again, since her face was even redder. "Happy Birth Day, Lenalee." I said once again. But this time Lenalee punch me in my chest. And then she hug me.

"Allen promise me you'll never leave me." Lenalee said, her eyes brighten.

I smile at her "Lenalee I promise I'll never leave you as long as you want me." I said sitting her on my lap, and kiss her again.

3 years later Lenalee was 18 years old. "Allen!" Lenalee shouted crushing me into a hug.

"Marry me."

"What. Lenalee you don't know what your saying." I said trying to calm her excitement. "Lenalee I don't age, so while I stay young you'll grow old.'

"But Allen I love you, and since I will never ever make you go away. I wish to marry you." Her eye's were defiance again, and I knew I couldn't change her mind. I laugh.

"Then Lenalee will you become my bride." I said holding her closer. Her smile was genius.

"Yes," Lenalee said planting her lips on mine.

We plan to get marry on December 25, under the dead Cherry blossom tree. I was happy, worry, and excited. But when my heart went cold I knew something bad was going to happen.

Going into town I realized Lenalee was hit by a cart. My heart pound with worry. So I snuck into Lenalee room were she lay on a bed hanging onto a threat of life. Tears prickle in my eyes.

"KANDA!" I shouted, Death appear in front of me a second later. The tall and long hair Japanese man, wearing all black he could make the most strongest man sake in just his presents.

"Don't take her Kanda." I begged. "Please, we were Friends Kanda, don't take the one thing that I truly cherish in this wretch world."

"Beansprout…"

"My names ALLEN. You idot girlie face… take my soul instead of hers, she still young; while I have lived for thousands of years."

"Yes maybe, but she human and all humans die Allen."

v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v^v

Thanks for reading…J


	2. Chapter 2: the deal

I do not own D. Gray Man!

Chapter 2: The Deal

Kanda had left an hour ago, doing nothing to help my Lenalee. Knowing that the next time he came back he will be guiding Lenalee soul to the after life.

I felt so weak, I couldn't do a single thing to help her. Tears fell from my eyes; as I stare at Lenalee cripple body. Even if she survives to live another day she'll be cripple for life.

Brushing my hand over her hair Lenalee open her eyes. When she spotted me she smile, which hurt me the most. Why did humans have to be so weak.

"Allen what wrong." Lenalee cough out. Her face changing into pain.

"Your going to die." I whisper. "Your going to leave me."

"What." Lenalee voice higher then a whisper.

Speaking a little loud I said. "Lenalee… you were hit by a cart… now your body is in a cripple state… and there no one who can heal you… so your going to die." I kept my head down. Looking up I saw Lenalee burst into tears.

"Allen I don't want a die… I don't want to leave you, Allen save me…help me!" Lenalee sob, tears following like a water fall. As well as more tears following from my eyes.

"Ok Lenalee I'll save you. I promise." I said grabbing her hand; I knew she couldn't move it. "I promise." I repeated.

Lenalee tears kept flowing from her eyes as I turn my back on her. I knew only one person who could save her, but there was a price to it.

Turning back to Lenalee, I could tell she only had 2 hours left to live. I made my choice. And so I teleported out of Lenalee room into a cavern in a cave.

The cavern had an opening letting the sunlight in, which reflect off the water brightening up almost the entire Cavern. I stood in one of the shadows until I spot the person I was looking for.

I found him sitting in a stone throne near the pool of water, he look the same as the last time I saw him. Stepping out of the shadow, I face him.

"Neah." I cried with more tears flowing from my eyes.

"Allen…" Neah said in shock. "Are you ok." His said worry filling his voice.

"I need your help." I said tears still flowwing from my eyes.

1 hour and 44 minutes left.

The house of the Noahs was a family of immortals. Never growing old we toke comfort in each other. The first time I met Neah we became enemy on site.

We were both young for Immortals, only about a thousands years old. So it wasn't shocking how immature we acted. We always pull nasty trick on each other. For example when I was sleeping Neah had dress me up as a girl and trick the towns people. Telling them that I was the witch that was making there children sick. The Greeks then tied me to a stake and cut me on fire. When I woke from the smell of smoke, I was so piss at realizing that I was on fire that I almost destroy the whole town. Afterwards the survivor though I was one of there many gods, and began to worship me.

But I got him back by telling them that Neah; the man that told them I was a witch, was a demon of trickery and only want me to destroy them.

"But since you have apologies with such a great suffice( 12 lambs and 5 Heifers), I help you get revenge, from the trickery demon." I said in my most commanding voice, now that I dress as a guy I truly look like a god to these fools.

So getting back at Neah, I dragged his Body to the people. They tied him up and drop him in the deep part of the oceans. I burst out laughing when I saw Neahs eyes open in shock right before he was dropped. Once Neah made it to the surface; he destroy the rest of the people who were alive as well as the village itself.

And that was how our relationship was. It was about another thousand years later, when we weren't such deep sleeper; that we got over our immaturity and became friends.

For thousands of years were the greatest of friends, we always had each other back no matter what.

It was 3500 year ago when Neah betrayed us the Noahs. His family.

Neah had fallen in love with a human girl, and it was dragging him away from the family. So the Earl had her killed.

Neah was so full of rage that he attack the Noahs. To stop him the Earl place him in a cavern, placing a curse on him so he could never leave.

"Allen, what do you want for me." Neah said with a soft smile which I knew was more wick then it appear.

1 hour and 37 minutes

"I want you to heal someone who death is waiting for." I said quickly. Neah had an ability to heal anything living, no matter what it was.

1 hour and 35 minutes

"Ok, but you know what the price is right." Neah said nonchalantly "You'll give me that body of yours so I can leave the horrid cage the earl has trap me in." Neah snigger.

"Yes." I whisper. Neah came closer to me, putting his head on mind a shock went threw my whole body as Neahs mind enters mine. Neah could leave threw some else body but not his own.

It took awhile for my mind to except Neah's minded.

23 minutes

My breath came out hard as I try to keep in control. Then I teleported back to Lenalee's room.

She even more sickle then she was before I left. "Neah Heal her." I said keeping my tears from falling.

"You'll have to give me control to be able to heal the child." Neah said in my head, and so I gave him my body.

Lenalee body began to heal lowly as my hands glow above her. When Neah was finish, Lenalee eyes open. "Child you are heal." I heard Neah said, but then he gave me back my body.

"Brother, I'll let you spend 5 years with the girl before I take over your body. And when the 5 years are over I am going to destroy the Noahs, and if I find away to release my body from the carven I'll let yours go." His word shock me but I glad for them.

I smile at Lenalee who was staring at me. "It nice seeing you health again." I smile ignoring Death who suddenly appear by my sided. I knew Lenalee couldn't see him since she wasn't dying anymore.

Lenalee hug me. "I knew you would have kept your promise; you always do." I stay with Lenalee until she fell back to sleep. Feeling guilt.

Then I teleported to my dead cherry tree, Death followed me.

"Allen, you know she going to die, if not of sickness or an accident; it will be of old age." Kanda said

"I know old friend, but I'll make sure she happy before I leave, so when she dies. She'll die happy with out me."

Thank For reading J


	3. Chapter 3: The Date

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Chapter 3: The Date

Standing in front of me she held a bundle of a dozen roses in her hand. A wide smile play across her face telling me that she was here on a quest. I swallowed oxgen as I sat against my dead cherry tree.

In a week; Lenalee had fully recover from the accident. Most of the town people though it was a miracle, she had survive something that most people died from.  
"For you Allen." Lenalee said holding out the bundle of rose to me.

"Isn't it a little weird for a female to give the male the flowers?" I ask Lenalee placing the flower to my side.

"Not when the girl is asking the guy on a date." Lenalee said her getting wider. I knew there was no way out of this. So I smile back.

"Then sit, we'll have our date here."

"_wow Allen so romantic_." Neah said in my head, chuckling as well. I ignore him.

"No, we are going into town; you had never once had a tour of the town I grew up in." Lenalee said with a pout on her face. Grabbing my hand I let Lenalee lift me up. "After I gave you such beautiful flowers to." Lenalee said still pouting.

"Fine, I'll go." I said like she gave me a choice. My smile was weak as she drag me towards town.

The town wasn't considerably big, only 17.7 sq mi and had the population of 789. So it was pretty much small. Citizen crowded the street as Lenalee and I enter the town. During the day everyone was so loud. Children crying, shop owner arguing with customer about prices, people yelling at people to get out of the way, and most of all the sound of them moving about.

Lenalee began taking me to her favorite places, then she toke me to place that had memory value. "This place was the first time I had a fight with my brother." Lenalee said pointing to a flower store.

I felt weird being in this town like I belong, but happy that Lenalee felt the need, to have me learn more about her.

As we continue our tour, I began to laugh at the stories she told at each stop. Her smile never left her face.

Lenalee griping my hand tighter an began to run; dragging me along with her. When we arrive in front of a restaurant, I got Lenalee's idea.

"My brother gave me money this morning, so we can eat what ever we want." Lenalee said with a wide smile on her lips.

I laughed "Lenalee don't offer me such things, I might believe it." I said laughing into my hand.

"What do you mean." Lenalee said forcing on me intently "You barely eat, if I want to get you something to eat I will."

I began to laugh louder. "Lenalee. I don't eat much because I don't have to, but when I eat I can run this whole city out of business."

"Well your only going to eat what I have the money for." Lenalee said crossing her arms and walking in. I follow her with a huge grin on my face.

Sitting down out a table I ignore people stares, like I have done all day.

"May I take your order on drinks." said the young waiter who was writing into a pad. Looking up his face show suspires.

"Lenalee, what are doing here… and who is this." he said pointing at me. What a rude redhead brat, he even wore a green band around his head. He also had a eye patch.

"Lavi, this is my future husband." Lenalee said very seriously. "And why are you working here." Lavi mouth dropped, and his face blush with anger.

I could tell by his body language that he love Lenalee. A hidden smile play on my lips.

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

And here I introduce Lavi, Lenalee best friend who has a crush on her.

Thanks for reading J


	4. Chapter 4: Lovely lost

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 4: Lovely Lost

If I had to describe the red head boy with the green bandana in one word I would said interesting. His face was flush with emotions while Lenalee stare at him intentional.

"We are getting marry, problem." Lenalee voice sound cruel .

"Your brother will never let you marry." Lavi said his face becoming redder.

"Well it my choice not his." Lenalee sticker. Which made me realize how much of her I don't know. "Allen lets go." Lenalee said standing up. Lavi shot me evil glares, while Lenalee shot him glares back.

"I'll catch up with you later Lenalee." Lavi shouted as we walk out of the building.

"Don't." Lenalee shouted back. Grabbing my hand Lenalee step out of the building.

"Sorry you had to see me like that, Lavi is usually a lot nicer, and I only argue with him because I felt like he was trying to scare you away." Lenalee said still holding my hand as she guide threw the crowd.

I look back seeing Lavi still glaring at me, to bad it wasn't as threatening as Kanda. I smirk at that thought.

"What is it Allen?" Lenalee ask.

"Nothing darling, just thinking of the past." I said calmly.

"Well… I'm taking you to my brother, so my brother won't have to hear about our engagement threw Lavi." Lenalee said not looking back at me. And for some reason I felt chills going down my back.

For some reasons thoughts came into my head, that I didn't want to meet Lenalee brother Komui. I just had a really bad feeling about it.

"I think I'm ready to go back to my tree." I said trying to slide my hand away from her strong grip, that seem to get stronger as I try to pull away.

"Allen, I need your support in this, I'm going to be standing against my brother." Lenalee said, but all I could think of was it a trap.

To bad it would be rude for me to refuse her, so I just let her drag me to her house.

Lenalee stepping into her door way had pause, turn to look back at me and bit her lip. "Brother." Lenalee call walking into her house bring me with her.

I spotted her brother sleeping on his desk, were there was a mess of papers.

"Brother!" Lenalee called, Komui didn't even move. "I'm getting marry…" Komui head suddenly pop up. Tears fill his eyes.

"Lenalee, tell me it not true." Komui said jumping over his desk and hugging lenalee.

"I'm getting marry and I want your blessing." chills ran down my back as Komui eyes were turn to my direction.

All of sudden he seem to fly from his sister and towards me. But before he could reach me Lenalee had hit him with a bat that came out of know were. Komui would have choke me out if Lenalee wasn't there.

I grab my chest, Komui killing intent was almost stronger then Kanda's.

"Lenalee you can't get marry. Never. Never. never ever." Komui said grabbing his little sister legs and crying like a baby.

So now I just felt awkward watching the 2. Looking anywhere but them, I notice picture on the wall. Some where baby, family, friends and individual pictures. I smiled looking at them.

"Are you sure you can leave her." Neah said in my head. I smile softly. It wasn't like I had a choice.

"Komui!" I heard a familiar red head call. When he spotted me he gave me very strong glare. I look straight back at him, would he be a good enough replacement.

There will be a time jump next chapter.

Thanks for readingJ


	5. Chapter 5: the bells that wouldn't ring

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

* * *

Chapter 5: the bells that wouldn't ring

3 years Later

Allen P.O.V

Kicking the the loose cobblestone on the rock road. I headed towards Lenalee house, with my head down. Lavi walking beside me, holding a sour look on his face.

"So your telling me that in 2 years time, your going to leave Lenalee."

"Yes." I said heavily.

"Why don't you just leave now, instead of trying to slow separate yourself from her. And may I point that your doing a horrible job at it as well."

"I know, but I promise her I would never leave until she wish me to." I said.

"And your immortal right."

"Yes." I said with my shoulder finally falling. Lavi had met me under my tree; he was angry and yelling, but then he told me that he'll move on from Lenalee. And I couldn't have that, so I spill everything. Telling him about me, my family and what going to happen in 2 years.

"So your pretty much a cradle robber." Lavi said with his hand on his chin. I laughed.

Then I hit him in the back of head. "Respect your elder, little boy." I felt a little more relaxes.

"You know if we were born in the same time we would probably be good friends." Lavi said rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah, probably." I said with a soft smile on my face.

"You know I always love Lenalee, and I was ready to give her up as long she was happy." Lavi said his eyes going soft. "So grandpa how are you going to get Lenalee to fall for me."

Man this kid was annoying; looking up head I saw that Lenalee house was only a few yards away. "You know Lenalee sure is stubborn, I don't even have an idea." I said as we came up the steps to her house. Knocking on the door both Lavi and I waited.

"Well you better figure it out..." Lavi words were lost to me as I flew to the grown.

One of Komui robots had punch me in the face. After hitting the grown hard I heard Lenalee voice coming closer.

...

After watching Lenalee murder her brother's invention with a hammer, I was free.

"Allen are you hurt." Lenalee said lifting up my shirt, grabbing my face and then was hugging me all at the speed of light.

Then drag me back up the 3 steps, and into the house. Lavi followed us in. "I'm so sorry Allen, since brother not here he set up his body guards." Lenalee said heading towards her kitchen; leaving Lavi and I in the living room. And we stood there awkwardly.

"Grandpa do you really love her?" Lavi ask.

"Yes I love her, when I was in the dark she was my light." I said simple, which seem to have mad Lavi annoyed.

"Hey guys, um we only have coffee like always so enjoy." Lenalee said walking towards the coffee table, and putting down the mugs. "And Allen darling I hope your not here to postpone are wedding any further." Lenalee said in a threatening voice.

"Well you see..."

"Lavi please leave." Lenalee said, and he left only waving good bye.

When she saw that Lavi was gone tears fill her eyes. "Allen I'm tired of waiting, it been 3 years. Do even love me anymore." I could only look at her tear fill face.

* * *

Lenalee P.O.V

Allen's face had held so much sadness and pain, and it hurt when he didn't answer me. I really did wonder if Allen still love me, and the only reason he wasn't leaving me was because he promised.

He been trying to distances us for 3 years now, but I didn't want to believe it. Watching him leave I hoped he would turn and look back, and smile at me, but he didn't. I really do love him.

Falling to my knees I cried.

* * *

Allen P.O.V

It was going to rain; I observe as I look up at the sky. Sitting under the dead cherry tree, I could only feel the pain in my heart.

"Don't worry Allen, in 2 years you'll no longer have to deal with that pain." Neah said, Not making me feel any better.

And when the rain fell, I felt the coldness of it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 6:The rain the wouldn't stop

Allen P.O.V

Sitting under a tree that I grew to know so well. I thought about The past, my mistakes, as well as my successes. I had a year left, before I give my body over to Neah.

"Allen you should really try one of these apples."Lavi said taking a bit out of his third apple, making a loud crunching noise.

"Lavi may I ask, why are you here again?" I said leaving a slightly annoyed tone in my voice.

"Bored I guess." He said taking another bit of the Apple.

"May you please take that somewhere us then."

"No I'm find." He said taking another bit. I tilt my head out irritations, but bit back the anger. "So how's the Lenalee thing." Lavi said now looking at me.

"She is angry at me." I said calmly.

"Well that better then last week." Lavi said raking his fingers threw his red hair. "Though I truly wonder how you do it. To be able to refuse Lenalee so many times."

I chuckle. "Well let just say I'm use to stubborn woman." I said laughing as I remember Road.

"Well you should go comfort Lenalee." I said a little above a whisper. Lavi then stare at me with a worry look.

"This May sound weird, but I kinda care for you Allen, and I feel bad that your breaking Lenalee heart, I know it must hurt you a lot giving her to another man..."

"Your giving me to who!" Lenalee shouted.

"Lenalee...it not..."

"Shut-up! Allen your giving me to who." I look up seeing the a child I watch grow into woman. Tears were falling from her eyes continuously.

"Lavi can you leave." I said, and he left. Once he was out of sight, Lenalee crash into hugging my neck as tight as she could.

"Allen let marry now, right here under this tree like we plan." Lenalee whimper in my ear. "Allen please, please marrying me now." She said pulling away from my neck to look me in the eyes. "We are getting marry now." My face was emotionless as I stare up into her tear fill face. Those beautiful defiance eyes of hers were useless now.

"No, I will not marry you." I said my tone completely cold.

"Allen please..., don't leave me. you promise." She cried more tears fallen from her eyes.

"An if you weren't so stubborn I may have been able to fulfill that promise." Her eyes widen and I continue. "I have all the time in the world Lenalee, I have live thousand of years, and I was ready to died. Until I met you, and I thought what cute toy, but you know all old toys should be given away, or thrown away." My voice was fill with venom and coldness. Pushing her away I smirked as I stood up. "You bore me Lenalee, and I am sick and tired of you." I said before teleporting to other side of tree.

Lenalee began to cry even louder, and it pain me so much.

"That harsh Allen, I didn't think you had it in you anymore." Neah said.

"Shut-up." I said my voice even colder then it was before. I had shattered her heart, and my own with it. I only wish her heart could be mended by another.

Lenalee continue to cry until she fell asleep 3 hours later. Coming out of hiding place, I lift her in my arms, and held her close to my chest.

I met Lavi at the entry of town, and handed her off. "What did you do to her?" Lavi ask.

"I made myself no longer a problem " I said before turning my back on him and walking away. Not ever looking back.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer- I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 7- the heart

Lenalee P.O.V

I awoke in my room, My brother in a chair next to my bed he was fast asleep. His head tilted to the side as he breath in and out, I could tell he's been up for a long time, the shadow under his eyes could prove it. Rolling the blanket off, that had held me tightly in place. I stood up silently making sure I wouldn't disturb my brother's peaceful sleep.

Existing my room, I made my way towards the front door, not moving to fast so the floor won't creek. Slowly opening the front door, cold wind rush in. Stepping outside I began to race down the few steps.

"Were are you going?" Lavi asked.

"To see Allen...why are you here?"

"Your brother wouldn't let me in." Lavi said, them signing. "Lenalee Allen gone." Lavi said as if it was another topic we would talk about in school.

"What." I stated as my knees buckle, Lavi caught me before I could hit the ground.

"Do you not remember. Allen left." Lavi said and my whole would seem to go cold, because I did remember.

"No, no, he promised he wouldn't leave." I said as tears fell from my eyes.

"But he did." Lavi said and I realized his arms were still wrap around me. Pushing him away, I shook my head.

"He wouldn't do that." I cried. Turning away from Lavi I ran.

To the frist place I met Allen, I confessed my feelings, my first kiss, the place I ask him to marry me, the place he is alway at. Sitting against the tree, smiling at me.

But he wasn't there.

I fell to my knees, while tear flooded my eyes blurring my vision.

"I told you so." Lavi said coming up behind me. I ignore him. "Lenalee, I'm going to tell you this as a friend, give up on him. He broke your heart, you don't have to suffer for his mistakes."

Taking a deep breath in I stood up. "I will not give Allen up. I love him, and I will tell him that everyday in my short life. So even if Allen throws me out I will follow him because even if he said harsh words, I know they didn't come from the heart." I said whipping the tears away from my eyes.

Lavi begins to laugh, but then he became silent. "How can you see into someone heart, but you can't even tell the feeling that I have for you when I been at your side for much longer then him. You probably never even notice my feeling." Lavi said putting his hands to his face. I could only stare at him in shock. "Lenalee even if you chase after Allen, and find him he won't except you, so I'm asking you Lenalee please be with me. Instead of breaking your heart slowly into more pieces. Please let me heal your heart for you, I promise I will be able to bring you happiness." Lavi said grabbing my hand.

I shook my head tears falling from my eyes. "I'm sorry, I have to try." I cried. Lavi smile sadly.

"I know." He said gathering me into a hug. "And I support you Lenalee." He said letting me go.

My heart pain.

Allen P.O.V

Opening my eyes I felt the wind pick up, showing me The directions I must take. Taking a deep breath in I turn east. And began to walk, it was something I was going to do until Neah toke over.

"Never stand still; always keep walking Allen."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I Do Not Own D. Gray Man

Chapter 8: Searching

_The day of my parents funeral I stood feet deep in snow, surround by people I didn't know. My brother Komui held onto my hand tightly, keeping them warm; I felt safe with his hand on mine. As the strangers greeted my brother and I, saying things like "sorry for your lost.", and "what a tragedy you kids have to face at such a young age." I hated it, and I knew brother hated it as well. I had never seen him have a fake smile till this day._

_"Brother I have to use the bathroom." I whisper after pulling on his arm._

_"Ok." Brother said about to walk towards the bathroom._

_"I can go by myself." I whisper, and he look down at me with worry._

_"Are you sure?" He asked._

_"Yes." I smiled, sliding my hand from his._

_"Be safe." He said watching me go before turning back to another person who was introducing themselves._

_It was when I was walking back from the bathroom, when a lady with a to tight black dress on, and overly cover purple make up stop me._

_"Don't you think it rude to were pink at funeral, then again the fruit never fall far from the tree." The lady said in a sour tone. "They must have really wanted to escape, I mean after one child almost grown another one pop out. I think there death was suicide." The woman stated._

_My face became red and tears threaten to fall. Turning away from the mean woman, I ran. Away from the woman, away from the funeral. _

_I didn't stop running until I found myself in front of a angel laying in the snow. It hair was white, as was his skin. When I touched him his skin was cold._

_Then his eyes open, a silver blue color looking up at me. "Mr. If you lay in the snow you'll get sick." I said._

_"I don't care I only wish to die." The man said, and my heart pain. I wasn't going to let this man died I thought and stood up. I had goal. I didn't know I fell in love with him at first, but when I realize I had wait until I was older. _

_And every moment I was with him was like a breath of freash air..._

_..._

"Miss! Miss!" A man called. Opening my eyes I yawned. "We arrived."the man said hopping off the back of the truck. Yawning again, I look up at the sky, before I hop off the truck.

"Thank you for the ride." I said sincerely bowing a little.

"No problem little Miss, and be careful... I hope you find what your looking for." The man said hopping into his truck and starting it up.

I wave as he drove away. Picking up my bag from the ground, I swung it onto my shoulder.

Pulling out the cash that Lavi gave me, I count how much I had left before I started walking.

It been a full month since I started searching for Allen, and I am still determined to find him no matter what.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 9: Truth

Lenalee P.O.V

8 months, I look for Allen. 8 months, I found no clue about his whereabouts, and even though my heart pains when ever I go threw a town not finding him, I still search for him. Because I love him.

My money was running low, and I had no time to stop to get a job. So instead I cut back, on food, and night stays, missing meals sometimes or sleeping outside on the cold ground.

I sat in front of a bar, leaning against it wall as I try to take as nap. My stomach growled loudly and I ignored.

"I believe Allen would be upset to see you in this position." A smooth voice said, looking up Allen stood in front of me. Tears burst from my eyes, but I stop myself before I could touch him.

"Who are you." I said tears flowing down my face.

"This is not the first time we met, but we were never introduce... Well hello, I'm Neah." Allen said.

"Why..." I couldn't ask my question. Allen put his finger under my chin and smile a tight smile.

"Well it is your fault, and your curious by nature." Allen said rolling his eyes.

"What are you saying Allen."

"My name is Neah." He said simple, grabbing my chin tighter." And what I'm saying is that 5 years ago when you were in a accident you were going to die. Poor Allen wouldn't accept it so he made deal..."

"Enough Neah." Allen said his face now in pain. Looking me in the eye he grimace. "Lenalee go home."

I froze, in my lip began to quiver. "Allen I love you." He close his eyes, and then open them slowly. Then he held his hand out to me.

"Come." His words were simple, but my heart lift as I grab his hand and follow him. He bought me food and took me to a lake were we sat, and I ate. "Neah..." he began. "I made a deal with Neah to heal you." And he look at his hands.

"Because I was dying." I whisper.

"Yes, and the deal was he'll give me 5 years to live freely before he takes over my body."

"Why make such a deal."

"Death was literally by your bedside... You brought light into my dark world Lenalee, so if I have to suffice 5 years to a thousand just to let you live a few more years I would." He said smiling softly.

"Then what I'm suppose to do, I can't live without you."

"Yes you can, Lavi is a good kid you should give him a chance."

"I love you, why would I do that." I said and he ran his hand threw his hair.

"Lenalee I have 2 months left before Neah take over me fully."

"I'll wait for you." I said my voice strong, and Allen laughed.

"You be dead by..."

"I don't care, it my choice and you can make me do what you want." Allen laughed again, smiling afterwards.

"Then wait, if your still alive I'll spend the rest of your days with you." He said holding up my hand and kissing them. "I'll take you home." He said standing up and also helping me up.

"Will you stay with me."

"If you wish."

"Will you marry me." I said holding his hand tighter.

"If you wish." He said bringing me closer, and we kiss.

"I do." I said after we broke apart.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own D. Gray Man

Chapter 10: Ending

My eyes flutter, I could here water dripping, and I could tell I was in a dark place. Opening my eyes I quickly close them, then open them again. Sunlight shine through a hole in the rockie ceiling, but I was in the shade. Water drip down from the ceiling into a pool of water. I knew where I was.

"Allen." Neah said as he lean over me. I sat up blinking several times, opening and squeezing my hand repeatedly making sure I had full control of my body.

"How long has it been?" I asked looking towards Neah. He stood up and look down at his feet.

"To long for a humans." Neah said.

"Did you get what you wanted done?" I ask in a monotone.

"Yes, though I'm not going to leave this cave." Neah said and I nodded my head and stood up. "I never plan on leaving you know."

"I know." I said and my eyes began to burn.

"You know why it had to be you right." Neah laughed.

"Of course, my power is one of the easiest way to kill an immortals." I said simple and Neah nodded his head this time, and he smiled.

"We'll always be brothers." Neah said and my hand tore threw his skin and grab his heart. Neah fell to his knees as blood spit up from his lips. "Allen you'll be the last, so don't catch up to me so quickly." Neah said and I bit my lip as tears fell, and black matter spread threw his body. I could tell how painful it was from the look on his face. "Thank you. I love you Allen." Neah breath, and then he broke apart turning into a black dust.

I look at the hand that just kill my brother and probably all my other family to. It was the same hand that held the golden ring Lenalee gave me. I toke a deep breath in calming my in pain heart.

Turning around I left the empty cave that been Neah home for centuries. Turning back towards the cave I raise my hand, and the cave clasps in itself.

Feeling a cold presence, I close my eyes. "What do you want death."

"Nothing from you." Kanda growled. "Once you immortal died you leave nothing and become nothing, your just completely destroyed."

"Is that why your here, to lecture me on life and death." I said balling my fist tightly.

"No... That girl. is still alive." Kanda said and I lifted my head and he was gone.

Lenalee is alive. Can I believe it. I knew Kanda wasn't the type to lie, but I didn't want to get my hopes up.

Turning around I stood in front of the cherry blossom tree I've spent years with. It was dying once again, and I could tell it was almost done with it life. I reach to touch the tree, but stopped.

"Allen." I heard an old woman cried. Turning away from the tree I saw an old woman with long white hair, her frail finger holding a a bundle of white lily. "Allen." She repeated tears feeling her eyes.

I smiled and toke a step towards her. "It is me Lenalee." I said and the woman looked like she wanted to jump in my arms, but she held herself back, and my heart pained.

"I'm so happy your back Allen." She said tears falling from her eyes. "But I'm an old woman now and your still young." She said and I moved without thinking. Lifting her in my arms, I kissed her full on mouth. Softly at first but then harder until Lenalee couldn't take it anymore.

"Lenalee I'll love you forever. You are my wife, and you promise me you'd wait, and I promise to be with you, but don't think it a promise that keep me here Lenalee. So I beg don't push me away." I said and Lenalee wrap her arms around and cried and laugh all at the same time, while I held her closely.

Lenalee was 96 and live longer then most of the people younger then her. Everyone she knew was dead, but sometime Lavi grandchildren come to visit her. She would never have children now. She was very sickly, but even so went and visit the cherry tree like it was my grave every month.

Lenalee held my hand as she laid on her death bed. I look up a Kanda who was silently watching. I could say he was the reason why Lenalee stay alive so long even though the average age of death was 64, but I knew he wouldn't want that.

"Allen." She called. "Allen." She repeated and I smiled down at her.

"Yes." I said.

"Promise me that you'll live." She said holding my hand tighter. I had never thought about it, what I'll do once Lenalee was gone.

"I don't think I can."

"Please Allen, live. Promise me that you'll live." She said and I she wouldn't drop the topic until I promise. Stupid promises, I thought, and held up both Lenalee hands and kissed them.

"I promise I'll live a little longer."

"No, I want you to live until you stop naturally." Lenalee said.

"You want me to live until this world ends." I said bitting my lip, and Lenalee held my hand tighter.

"Yes." She said and tears fell from my eyes.

"Then it a promises then." I said, and Lenalee smiled and nodded her head. Then her eyes closed.

I stare up at death, and now Lenalee who stood beside him, and then they both disappear.

I sat in the room not moving even after Lenalee body was removed, but on the 4th day I stood and went to Lenalee funeral I had nothing to give like the other guess I only watched. Once it was done I walk up to the dying cherry blossom tree. I guess it wasn't so surprising since it was winter, but this would be its last, and it won't make it to spring. But even so it still had one seedling left ready to blossom.

"You want to live, even after all this time." I said, closing my eyes I touch the trees and a renewal of life pulse threw it.

...

789 years later

Taking my hand away from the tree I look up at the pink cherry blossoms, and put my hands in my pocket. "Sir, I got your coffee." My assistant Johnny said, and I turned to him and toke my coffee.

Taking a sip it was nowhere as good as Lenalee coffee. "Sir you have a meeting at 5." Johnny said checking his phone.

"Ummm... ." I said taking another sip of my coffee

"The car is already ready." Johnny said pointing behind him were the limousine satin waiting. I kind felt bad for Johnny he was a hard worker, did everything well, but had a lazy boss. At least he gets paid well.

"I want to walk." I said walking away from my cherry blossom tree, it was surrounded by the 3 large building I own. "Plus the meeting in 5 we have plenty of time, young people always rush threw life." I joke walking pass the limousine.

"But sir it already 4:23, and the meeting is 3 miles from here." He said I shrugged my shoulder and continue walking.

It was only 10 minutes into the walk the Johnny was huffing in puffing. Pausing I slow down to allow him to catch up. When someone crash into me, taking a step back I look down at the child wearing a middle school uniform.

"I'm sorry." she said looking up at me.

"Lenalee." I said and the child blushed.

"How did..."

"Lenalee!" A young Lavi called running towards her. Grabbing her hand he gave me a glare and ran away with Lenalee in tow.

Slapping my hand into my face I began laughing. "Sir are you ok." Johnny said and I laughed even harder earnings some stares from people on the street.

"Don't worry Johnny I'm more then fine." I said smiling and chugged down my coffee. " So fine I want you to give all my employees a 100 dollar rise including yourself for the rest of the year." I said and continue walking.

"Are you sure sir?" Johnny asked and I laughed.


End file.
